The Curse of Two Spirits
by TheAnnoyingFanGirl
Summary: The world is at peace, but a prophecy thousands of years old has come true. What will happen to the world now? Will there still be peace, or will chaos reign through the world? Zutara. Taang. Sukka. And more. ON HIATUS!
1. Prologue

**AN: Hey, you guys think that I left my robin hood story, don't you? Well just to let you, I'm still working on it, I just have this idea for a story that I wanted to write, so for those who likes my robin hood story, don't worry, I'll have it up as soon as I can so… heres the story.  
I don't own Avatar the last Airbender, but if I did the Gaang would find more airbenders and they get to meet the Blue Spirit and some of them learn lavabending.  
**

****

Prolouge

Long ago when the earth was born there were seven major spirits. The leader of these spirits is Shangdi, King of the Universe and his Queen, Yaochi Jinmu. Yaochi Jinmu gave Shangdi four children. The first of these children is Tian, the spirit of the sky, and mother to all airbenders .The next spirits were the twin brothers, Agni and Tui. Agni is the spirit of the sun and fire, he's also called the father to all firebenders. Tui is the spirit of water, and the father to water benders. The last child is Kyoshi, spirit of earth and mother to all earthbenders. She is also the Oracle of the heavens. The spirits lived in peace intill a new spirit was born. This spirit was La, spirit of the moon. All the male spirits fell in love with her beauty, and fought to have her as their own. A war went on for three hundred years intill Shangdi put a stop to it. He said whoever made a gift that La likes best shall take her as their wife. Many spirits failed while doing this, but one, Tui. Tui gaved La power over his ocean, and she took the gift and agreed to be his wife. The heavens were at peace once again. Tui and La had many children but their favorit was their siren, Jian, the spirit of life and death, and creator of music. Many have heard her voice and fell in love with her. But only one stole her heart, the son of Agni and the Witch Hecate, Yan-sui, the spirit of roads, thives, and war. The namless spirit of chaos heard of Jian's voice and wanted her for himself, so he took her to his kingdom to make her his queen. Yan-sui heard of this and took off on a journy to the evil spirit's kingdom. When he got there, the fight began. Yan-sui fought bravley with his dao blades, but it wasn't enough. To save her soul mate, Jian took a dagger and thrust it in her body, distracting the namless spirit long enough for Yan-sui to bring his blades down with all his might. After killing the chaos spirit, Yan-sui came to Jian's side, and for the first time in his immortal life, he cried. He cried tears of anger for not being able to save her life, and, he cried tears of sadness for loseing his love. He said, 'If I cant be with you, I'll join you in the underworld.' Then he kissed his beloved, and thrust his own swords into his heart. That day, three spirits died, but also on that day, Kyoshi fortold of the three spirits being reborn into mortals, and of what will happen in the near future.

**AN: So, you guys might think that some of the names are from **_**'Tales from the Spirit World: Fall of the Blue Spirit'**_**, well, you guys are right, I got some of the names from there, so Sylvacoer please don't kill or sue me *puppy dog face*. So review please **


	2. Pai Sho

It was an ordinary in the Fire Nation. Uncle Iroh and Katara we're visiting Zuko at the Fire palace. Iroh was drinking tea while playing Pai Sho with the palace guards. Zuko was in his office doing paper work in peace… in till Katara got to him. "Come on Zuko! You really need a break!" Katara said to Zuko. "Well what do you expect me to do? And where would I go for a vacation?" asked Zuko. "Well, we can go to Ember Island. I hear they got new actors from all over the nations. They're also doing a play on the Painted Lady and the-"  
"Blue Spirit. Yeah, I heard. So do really want to do?" Zuko said while cutting off Katara. "Yes please!" said Katara. "Fine, will go in the morn-"But before Zuko could finish his sentence, Katara gave him a big hug and kept on saying "THANK YOU! THANK YOU ZUKO! I'LL GO GET PACKED!"

Katara was so happy that she didn't notice the slight blush on Zuko's face. While Katara was running down the hall to tell Iroh about the vacation, she felt like someone was watching her. She turned around and saw, "Nothing. It's probably the heat." Katara said to her self. When she got into the tea room, she saw Iroh win once again. "Hey Iroh, guess were we're going tomorrow?" Katara asked Iroh. "I don't know Lady Katara." Iroh said. "Zuko agreed to go to Ember Island to see the new actors. They're going to be having a play on The Painted Lady, and The Blue Spirit." Answered Katara. "That sounds wonderful. Now, would you do me the honor of having some tea and play a game with me?" Asked Iroh. "Sure. What sort of tea do you have?" Katara asked. "Jasmine. Would you like to go first?" Iroh replied. "Sure." Katara took the first move that started the three hour game. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 3 hours later xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Well, it looks like someone improved over the year." Stated Iroh.  
"Thank you. I learned from the best." Katara replied.  
"Well, you may have gotten better, but you can never beat the master." After saying that, Iroh made his move and ended the game. Right after he took Katara's last tile, Zuko came in. "What are you guys doing? It's one' o-candle." Asked Zuko. "Drinking tea, and playing a challenging game of Pai Sho with Lady Katara." Answered Iroh. "Well, get some sleep, we're leaving in about seven hours." Zuko said. "Well, night." Said the water bender. While she was walking down the hall she felt like she was being watched again. She looked around and saw a snake-crow. She deemed it as nothing bad, but didn't know what that bird will later on do.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx In a dark cave xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A snake-crow came into the cave and perched itself on a dark figure.  
"What did you find out my pet?" the dark figure said. The bird brought it's beak to his master's ear and spoke in a ancient langue long forgotten.  
"So, they're going to Ember Island. Well, Lee, it looks like we're going to see a play."

**  
Sorry it took a long time to get this up, I'm just soaking in my summer before I have to go back to school. Anyways I want to thank ****Insomniatic Goddess123** **for being the first (and only) person to review, you are so awesome. So people please review, it would make me so happy. **


	3. A Dream From The Past

**TheAnnoyingOne97: I feel so bad for not uploading:(**** I haven't written this story since last summer, and I feel like crap for not continuing it. My dad grounded me from the computer during the summer, and I just forgot about this story. I hope you like, if I get any reviews I might continue. This chapter is dedicated to theglamorousone96. She was the last one to review, and she also reviews for my other stories. Read and tell me if you like it, or not.**

* * *

Katara's dream that night was nothing she has ever seen. In her dream she saw a woman, but couldn't see her face. The woman had pale skin like the moon, and hair as black as night. She was wearing a white gown (see on profile), picking flowers on a beach. After a while, the woman lifted her head up, showing her face. She had eyes that looked like the ocean after a storm, but her eyes held fear in them. She stood up, looking around herself, trying to find something. When she looked behind herself, she saw a man, skin paled like her's, but looked deathly. His hair was the same color. On his forehead sat two big white horns. His blood red eyes gleamed with lust, his snake tongue licked his lips. He lunged at her, but before Katara could see what was going to happen, her dream changed. She saw herself as an eight year old, running through her tribe while all the men were battling. She ran into her home, finding her mother on the floor, a man over her.  
_"Mom!"_ she shouted, catching the man and her mother's attention.  
_"Just let her go and I'll give you the information you want." _Kya pleaded.  
_"You heard your mother, get out of here!"_ the man shouted. The younger Katara looked frightened and looked at her mother.  
_"Mom, I'm scared!"_ she screamed, tears threatening to fall.  
_"Go find your dad, sweetie. I'll handle this."_ Kya said, but their was a slight quiver in her voice that went unnoticed by Katara. Katara ran out, but unlike the other dreams she had in the past, she didn't see herself running to her father. Instead, the dream continued on. The man turned to Kya, no mercy in his eyes.  
_"Now, tell me. Who is it? Who's the last waterbender?"_ he asked fiercely.  
_"There are no waterbenders here."_ she then frowned and continued on, _"The Fire Nation took them all away a long time ago."_  
_"You're lying. My source says there's one waterbender left in The Southern Water Tribe."_ he said, walking closer.  
_"We're not leaving until we find the waterbender."_ he continued cruelly.  
_"If I tell you, do you promise,"_ her head lowered, she closed her eyes to make a decision,_ "to leave the rest of the village alone?"  
_The soldier nodded.  
_"Take me as your prisoner."_ she said, looking up into his eyes. He looked down at her, and smiled evilly.  
_"I'm afraid I'm not taking prisoners today."_ he said. He breathed deeply and punched his arm towards her, releasing fire onto her skin. She winced but didn't let a scream escape from her mouth. She didn't want to give the man the pleasure of making her scream. With all her power she put her hand up to her neck, feeling her necklace, and ripped it off, balling her fist around it. She clenched her eyes closed and made a quick prayer to the Ocean and Moon Spirit.  
'Tui, La. Protect your daughter like I had all those years ago.'  
After the man stopped and left, her hand opened up, revealing the necklace, and she was gone.

* * *

Katara shot up with a gasp. She looked around herself and saw that she was in her room at the palace. Her hand shot up to her late mother's necklace. She got out of her bed and went towards the window, opening the curtains, letting light into the room. She took a big breath, and went to get ready for the day. After all, it was her birthday.

* * *

"Good morning Zuko!" Katara said with a smile as she walked into the garden patio where she, Zuko and Iroh usually go and eat breakfast. She walked over to Zuko, took a seat and looked around.  
"Where's Uncle?" she asked.  
"He's getting the airship ready." he said. They continued eating their breakfast. When they were done, they left for the airship, not knowing that they were being watched by a crow-snake.

* * *

The airship landed on a large island, where they would take a boat too Ember Island. After a couple hours they finally made it there.  
"Zuko it looks more beautiful than the last time we were here!" Katara said, taking his arm and dragging him off to the beach. Iroh watched as they went on the beach, thinking about one thing.  
_'Grand babies!'_ (I just had to add that in! Since Iroh loves kids, I would think he would want to have little grand nieces and nephews:)

* * *

It was later on that day, not exactly night, but still a little dark out. Iroh stayed at the beach house, claiming he felt under the weather. Katara and Zuko found themselves at the same seats they were at the last time they were there. When they took their seats the lights dimmed and the director stepped out on stage.  
"Good evening one and all. Tonights play was written by an anonymous writer, who's script I found on my desk, a note saying, 'do what ever you want with it'. This play is dedicated to this person as a thanks for a well written story. The story is based off of the tale of Jian and Yan-sui, better known as the Painted Lady and Blue Spirit. The story begins at the end of The Moon War, the fight for the fair spirit La's heart. We hope you enjoy yourselves." after he said the announcement he went behind the curtain. After a minute the curtains raised, and the play started.  
(Okay, so I don't want to write the whole play in this chapter, so if I get any reviews I might write it as a oneshot or as it's own story. So I'm just going to go to the last scene.)

"Leave me, Yan-sui! I can't lose you!" the actress playing Jian screamed while the actors playing Yan-sui and the nameless spirit fought.  
"And I can't lose you!" Yan-sui shouted as the he blocked the nameless spirit's sword attack. Jian looked around herself and saw a dagger, lying next to her. She knelt down, picked it up, and looked at her beloved once more.  
"I'll see you again, my Blue Spirit." she said sadly, tears falling from her eyes as she thrust the dagger into her heart saying, "Good bye." and she fell to the ground.  
Katara had tears in her eyes, mental flashes of her mothers death played in her head over and over. She stood up and ran, Zuko also standing up and following her. She ran out of the theater, not stopping with Zuko still following her. She kept running, her breathing never weakening. She kept running intil she made it to a beach. A beach filled with flowers. She stopped, looking around her surrounding, and she fell to her knees, remembering the same beach from her dream.  
"Katara! Why did you run!" she turned and saw Zuko running towards her. He stopped when he was in front of her, breathing deeply. He looked down at her, seeing tears streaming down her face.  
"What's wrong Katara?" he asked, kneeing down next to her and putting his arms around her.  
"It's my fault she's gone." she whispered, trying to hold back a sob.  
"Who?" he asked.  
"Mom. She died today. On my birthday." she said, the sob breaking through.  
"I'm so sorry, Katara." he whispered, rubbing her back in soothing circles.  
"It's not your fault... I had a dream last night." she said after a thought. Zuko stared at her confused.  
"At first the dream didn't make sense, but after then I saw my mother's death. I saw her burn._" _she sobbed. Zuko held her tighter, not noticing the rain, or the snapping of a twig behind them.  
"Well, if it isn't the little prince, or should I say, Fire Lord." both Zuko and Katara looked up, saying a man they thought they would never see again. Zhao steeped out from the shadows, an evil smile planted on his face.  
"Y-You should be dead." Zuko said, standing up, purposely standing in front of Katara.  
"Well, let's just say when you're a reincarnation of a spirit, you can come back from the dead." he smirked.  
"You two should understand, being spirits like yourself." he continued, a snake-crow landing on his shoulder.  
"What are you talking about?" Katara asked curiously, standing up and taking a step next to Zuko.  
"You don't know? I would have thought that the son of Agni and the daughter of Tui would have known about their heritage by now." he laughed.  
"What are you talking about!" Zuko shouted, repeating Katara's question.  
"Don't you know the story? After the death of the three spirits, the earth spirit, Kyoshi, had a vision. In her vision she saw the reincarnation of those three spirits, recreating history, but only one would win this battle, and I'm making sure it will be me. Quạ (I changed the name. It means crow), take care of the Blue Spirit. I will be taking back my Painted Lady." he said to the bird. The bird hopped off of it's master shoulder, landing on the ground mutating. It grew out of it's bird form and into a more human form, it's wings growing with him, his skin just like it's master's, markings all over his arms and face, black horns coming out of his black mob of hair. He had inhuman green eyes, looking at Zuko while he pushed off the ground, his bird clawed hands reaching out for the firebender while flying out towards him. And that is how the battle started.  


* * *

  
**Read and review and I might write more.**


	4. Author's Note

**Dear Readers,**

** The dreaded author's note. God I feel awful. **

**I started writing this story in the summer of 2010, and since then I developed a different writing style and different ideas for this story. **

**I haven't given up on this story, but it will probably be a while until the next update.**

**For this story to make any sense for the new ideas I have I'm writing another story, but it won't be up for a while.**

**I am sorry to the people who have read this story and wanted a new chapter.**

**Sincerely,****  
**

**TheAnnoyingOne97**


End file.
